El tesoro de Natsu
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Ella era su fuerza, a su lado el podría levantarse y seguir peleando y si caía cansado, ella lo recibiría entre sus brazos. Porque ella era el tesoro que siempre ansío y que protegeria. [Posible spoiler] [Escena de la película Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry]


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Saben, este fanfic esta escrito desde el día que fui a ver la película de Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry, en cines Mexicanos. ¡Me enamoré de la película! Cada escena, cada pelea, cada chiste y cada momento, hicieron que está película fuera memorable para mi._**

 ** _Tengo este fanfic y por respeto a todos ustedes preferí esperarme a que en la mayoría de los países fuera presentada._**

 ** _¡Hoy es el día de mostrarles lo que escribí!_**

 ** _Espero que les guste lo que escribí._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pudo prestado sus personajes para escribir mis historias y con el objetivo de entretenerlos._**

* * *

Apretaba con fuerza la ropa de él, veía como aquel minino azul intentaba moverlo con sus patitas, estaba igual que ella, lloraba por su compañero lastimado.

 **-Por favor Natsu despierta...**

 **-¡Natsu!**

 **-Levantate Natsu...**

No podía soportar verlo tirado, las lágrimas empezaron aparecer en su rostro. Veía como había dejado de moverse, una gran herida le atravesaba el abdomen. No abría sus ojos y respiraba con dificultad.

 **-Natsu...**

Un último susurro y una pequeña lágrima cayendo a los labios de aquel chico de rebelde cabellera rosa.

 ** _wowo_**

Podía recordar muchas cosas, podía recordar como había llegado al gremio y había conocido a muchas personas. Personas que influyeron demasiado en su vida, en su crecimiento. Probablemente fueran desconocidos y no tenían ninguna relación de sangre pero con el tiempo había llegado a quererlos y llamarles su familia.

Peleas, regaños, alegrías y diversiones. Podía recordarlos a la perfección. Como a pesar de todas las circunstancias todos ellos estaban ahí a su lado. Con una gran sonrisa, con un buen golpe, con un regaño o con un simple saludo, cosas que para él era especial.

 ** _Realmente agradecía a todos por estar ahí en esos momentos..._**

 ** _Pero..._**

 ** _Lo que más agradecía con todo el alma..._**

 ** _Era ella..._**

Aquella rara chica que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, quien tomaba su mano entre las suyas, la calidez que ella desprendía, el amor y el cariño que ella siempre le mostraba y le brindaba.

Aquella rara chica de hermosos ojos café y cabellera cual oro, quien le enseñaba muchas cosas que ella disfrutaba, quien le daba una buena tunda cuando hacía de las suyas, quien a pesar de lo delicada que aparentaba podía mostrarles que tenía una gran fortaleza.

Aquella rara chica que no salía de sus pensamientos, aquella rara chica que había ganado un lugar especial en su corazón. Había memorizado todo lo que a ella le gustaba.

Sus lágrimas, sus sonrojos, sus enojos, sus alegrías y por último su hermosa sonrisa. Los había memorizado todo, le gustaba, realmente le gustaba todas las facetas que esa rara chica le brindaba.

 ** _Y lo especial de todo..._**

 ** _Todo era para él..._**

Podía ser egoísta con ella, quería que todo lo que ella le mostrará, sólo fuera para el.

 ** _Nadie más había visto aquellas curiosas facetas..._**

 ** _Se sentía agradecido por tener a esa rara chica..._**

 ** _Se sentía agradecido por que esa rara chica le entendía..._**

Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, el aroma de ella lo había tatuado en su cuerpo y sus ojos siempre los mantenía en ella.

 ** _Porqué esa rara chica era el todo para él..._**

 ** _Porque esa rara chica llegó para quedarse con él..._**

Y así la aceptaba, aquella chica era el tesoro que había buscado en toda su vida, un tesoro que solamente era para él.

Un tesoro que amaría y protegeria con todo su ser. Porque sabía que los sentimientos que tenía por ella eran únicos y especiales.

 ** _El ama a esa rara chica..._**

 ** _wowo_**

 **-Lucy...**

Al fin volvía abrir sus pesados ojos, veía borroso, su cuerpo dolía horrores, le faltaba un poco el aire. Pero todo se le olvidó cuando se empezó aclarar su vista. Podía ver a sus dos compañeros, a ese molesto felino de pelaje azul y a ella.

Podía ver aún, como las pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro húmedo, podía ver como una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en ella y sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo.

Todo dolor olvido, su vista se enfocó en ella, en su rara chica. La batalla aun no había acabado, aún había que hacer un último esfuerzo.

 ** _Pero..._**

 ** _Regresaría con ella..._**

Tal vez muy agotado pero el regresaría con ella, la protegeria, la abrazaria y volvería a sentir aquella calidez que ella desprendía. Se sentiría querido entre su cuerpo.

 ** _Y si alguien la tocará..._**

 ** _No viviría para contarlo..._**

 ** _Porque ese era su tesoro..._**

 ** _Esa rara chica era su tesoro..._**

 ** _wowo_**

 **-¡Natsu!**

Se sentía mareado, su cuerpo lo sentía diferente, sus sentidos no regresaban. Con miedo empezó a mirar sus manos, estaba seguro que algo había pasado y eso lo asustó. No podía recordar que había hecho, sabía que había ganado pero ¿De que forma? Pudo jurar que la imagen de él, era la de un mounstro.

Podía escuchar como ella corría a él, con inseguridad la miro, unos cuantos rasguños en su rostro y algunos moretones en la piel que dejaba al descubierto.

 **-Lucy...**

Trago un poco de saliva, su pecho pesaba, aún le costaba respirar.

 **-¿Que ves en mi?**

 **-Por supuesto que a ti, Natsu**

Con una sonrisa lo recibió, con pesadez Natsu se dejo caer entre los brazos de ella. Con cariño revolvió sus rebeldes cabellos, podía sentir la calidez que ella desprendia.

Era lo que necesitaba, era lo que más ansiaba. Aspiro profundo el dulce aroma de ella, poco a poco empezó a tranquilizarse. La sensación de lo que había causado aún seguía presente en su cuerpo pero ella lo hacía olvidar todo dolor.

Cerró los ojos y la acerco aún más a su cuerpo. Los temblores en su cuerpo y el dolor, era insoportable.

 **-No tengas miedo Natsu, aquí seguiré para ti**

 **-Lo sé**

Una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro. Podia descansar en los brazos de ella, podía sentir como pasaba su mano por su espalda y revolvia aún más sus rosados cabellos. Se sentía tranquilo.

 **-Gracias Lucy...**

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, ambos cayeron al piso, con cuidado, puso su cabeza sobre el regazo de ella y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Disfrutaba las caricias que ella le brindaba y de su suave respirar. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la hermosa sonrisa que ella le brindaba.

Sus hermosos ojos cafés lo miraban con felicidad. El hizo lo mismo, mirarla como nunca, dedicarle una gran sonrisa y disfrutar del pequeño momento que tenían.

Sin duda, ella era su preciado tesoro y aunque ella o el cayeran, siempre estaba el otro para recibirse con los brazos abiertos.

Suspiro tranquilo. Y se dedicó a observarla, le dedico una sonrisa más antes de que el gato escandaloso los interrumpiera. Bueno, que más podía pedir. Ellos eran su familia aunque esa rubia rara seria su maximo tesoro.

 ** _Y así sería._**

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Agradezco que lean mis historias y sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo con energías y felicidad._**

 ** _Cambiando un poco el tema, agradezco los mensajes de solidaridad y la ayuda que le están brindando a mi hermoso país que es México. El 7 y el 19 de septiembre se registraron los peores terremotos y nuestro espíritu nunca cayó. ¡Agradezco a nuestros países amigos por la ayuda que nos estan brindando!_**

 ** _Gracias a los voluntarios nuestro país está de pie y está más unido. ¡Gracias a todos! #FuerzaMéxico_**

 ** _¡Sin más agradezco que tenga un momento para leer mi historia!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 22 de Septiembre de 2017_**


End file.
